In the Depths of Hope
by obsessedStuck
Summary: Eridan has just appeared in his dream bubble after dying and Feferi suddenly crashes in yelling at him and asking him why he killed her. Eridan explains.  What I think on what happened after he died. T for language.


My first story on here. R&R greatly accepted.  
>Drabble on what I see happened after Eridan's death.<br>I don't really like how he's viewed as a really big villain in some stories.  
>I think Eridan could really be nice underneath so here it is.<br>As much as I love Eridan, I hate his ww and vv yet love it all at the same time.

_Disclaimer: Homestuck belongs to Andrew Hussie_

* * *

><p>"You asshole! I can't believe you did that! I know we weren't morials anymore, but I thought there was some sort of friendship or something still between us! How could you kill me! What the hell were you thinking? Why the fuck would you do that?"<p>

Wow she was mad, so mad she didn't even use any fish puns. Eridan was shocked and surprised when the princess appeared in his dream bubble right after his death, looking so mad and hurt waving her trident around in front of her. Eridan backed away cautiously every time she took one step forward in her uncharacteristic rage.

"Fef hey come on, calm down for a minute," Eridan attempted to calm the princess down so he could somehow explain. How would he be able to explain this?

"No! Why don't you answer my fucken question and tell me why you killed me!" Feferi angrily pointed her trident at Eridan's face.

"I- I- " Eridan stepped backwards and stepped on something, causing him to stumble and fall on his ass. He stared back at the princess horrified and unable to form the right words to explain why he did such a crazy thing.

"I hate you so much and platonically right now. Why would you do that, after all we've been through together. I liked being friends with you and not needing to fill a quadrant with you. I felt maybe being friends would be more comfortable for both of us. Did you get angry after I broke our moriallegiance? Is that why you killed me Eridan?" she had calmed down a bit but was now on the verge of tears feeling greatly betrayed.

"No Fef I-"

"Spit it out!"

"I PANICKED OKAY!" Eridan cried out, hands going up after he yelled holding his now sobbing head.

Feferi lowered her trident in surprised and looked at the crying prince who was the one that was now being uncharacteristic.

"You just started coming after me after I blasted Sol and you freaking out at me made me freak out and I didn't knoww wwhat I was doing! Next thing I kneww, you were dead and so was Kan and I just absconded out of there. Then I ran into Gam and VVris, and Kan turned out not to be dead, and part of me wwas glad but then she grabbed my wwand broke it and revved her chainsaww to slice me and I didn't bother to move. I kneww I deserved it, I kneww I had it coming so I just stayed still and let her kill me. Things just went too fast, I don't knoww!" Eridan confessed, eyes shut, tears falling steadily down his face, head still in his hands and body shaking.

Feferi began to feel bad for yelling at the prince, seeing him break down in front of her. It was strange seeing him like this, he never acted this way before, always holding himself high even if people shot him down. There was always the air of a prince around him, even if most of it was covered by hipster, it was still there. This insecure and sobbing boy before her was so foreign to the princess. Feferi scratched her head and sat down in front of the prince and patiently waited for him to continue or stop crying.

After a few minutes, Eridan wiped his eyes and spoke, "I'm pathetic I knoww, and I knoww it's the wway that disgusts people instead of pity or anything else."

Feferi didn't know whether to agree or to be shocked that he knew.

"I don't knoww wwhy every time I try to talk to someone, it just comes out as me trying to hit on them. No wonder everyone else thinks of me as disgusting."

Feferi blinked. Wait he wasn't trying to hit on everyone? "Water you glubbing about Eridan?"

Eridan held back a smile upon hearing the fish puns return. He pulled his legs up close to them and hugged them with one arm while the other arm took off his glasses and wiped his eyes with his sleeve, "WWhale since we're dead I might as wwell tell you."

Eridan sniffed and sighed before putting his glasses back on. Feferi continued to wait patiently and realised that the prince suddenly looked very tired as if he had been carrying a huge weight on his shoulders all this time.

"I wwasn't angry wwhen you broke our moriallegiance Fef. A little sad yes but not so mad as to wwant to kill you. That back there wwas panic and confusion and I dunno," another sniff "WWhen I tried to talk to you again I tried to make it seem like I was okay with it and try to still be friends wwith you, but it just came out as desperately wwanting you back. WWell yes I wwanted you back and wwell I wwanted us to be more than morials but everything just came out wwrong."

His watery accent sounded more like a quivering and insecure voice to the princess as she sat there and listened.

"During the game I tried to keep in contact wwith wwhomevver to see how they wwere doing. I-" hesitation, "I really did see them all as friends even if I didn't showw it. But wwhenevver I began talking to someone it just came out as me trying to hit on them or making myself sound pathetically lonely wwhen in reality I just wwanted to see them to see if they wwere okay. Gog evven noww I must sound really stupid and disgustingly pathetic."

"Wow that sounded a bit too much like Karkat there, being so down on yourself. I'm starting to wonder if it's really you," Feferi couldn't help but smirk a bit.

"WWell to be honest I'm only starting to think this wway cause I realize howw much of an idiot I wwas. I just never told anyone. Since I'm dead I might as wwell just tell everyone, but seeing as you crashed my place as soon as I arrivved, you're the first to be told."

"Wait really? So you've always cared? About everyone? Seriously?" Feferi asked, dropping her fish puns.

Eridan sighed once more, "Yeah I did. I know it's unbelievable especially howw I wwanted all land dwellers dead, but after playing wwith them for some reason I wwanted to make sure evveryone wwas okay. Alive and safe. It was a relief wwhen wwe wwere all able to make it to the vveil, but then things started happening and I felt that wwe wweren't safe anymore evven if wwe wwere far away from Jack. Noww that I think about it, yeah you wwere right, teaming up with Jack was the most idiotic thing I could evven suggest, but I didn't knoww wwhat else to do. It seemed like a good idea at first though. Gog wwhy am I so stupid."

"But why Jack Eridan? We were trying our best to wait and help the humans so that we could get out of there. Staying in the veil was the safest." Feferi exclaimed, confused by Eridan's decision.

"WWell that's the thing. The vveil wasn't safe. Gam wwithout his disgusting pies wwas soon to go crazy and kill evveryone. He wwas in his murderous state last I saww before Kan sliced me in half. If I didn't kill you, Gam or maybe even VVris would have. Not that I wwanted to kill you on purpose I panicked and-"

"Okay it was an accident I get it. I'm still thinking about it, not sure if I can forgive you just yet," Feferi rubbed her right temple trying to process all of this new found information, "Okay so on the inside you cared for everyone's wellbeing but on the outside you were some haughty prince of an asshole that was trying to fill his quadrants."

"Um, yeah that's the gist of it I guess," Eridan scratched the back of his head. Yeah he knew how it was, but it felt really embarrassing the way Feferi said it. It was like it opened his eyes even more at the douchebag he once was.

"What about Sollux? It was annoying how you kept trying to duel him," Feferi raised an eyebrow at the prince who looked away.

"Er wwell okay, he was probably one of the only 2 relationships that I was trying to seriously fill a quadrant wwith."

Feferi held in a giggle from the blush that was crawling across the prince's face, "Oh and who's the second one?"

Eridan's blush disappeared and he gave her a flat look that practically screamed 'are you serious'. Feferi actually giggled this time, "Okay okay sorry, so what about Karkat and Nepeta then? You seemed to push more on them besides the others."

"Alright, for Nep it was more like cause she's so childish and I see her like she's the youngest and most naïvve and wwas wworried for her like a sister but of course cause of my stupid mouth it came out wwrong. Kar, wwell I think it's hard for anyone to not pity him in the tiniest and most platonic wway ever, cause wwell, with all that load on his shoulders and stressful self, having the need to yell all the time. WWho wwouldn't wworry right?"

Feferi giggled again.

"WWhat?"

"You're so nice, and caring, who would've thought," Feferi gave Eridan a smile, "If only you were this open while you were alive, we'd have less problems. Why couldn't you be this nice while we were alive?"

Eridan attempted an eye roll not sure of how that would work since their eyes were replaced by white space, "I don't knoww, the wwhole prince thing I guess? And the wwhole seadwwellers stereotypes or something. My mind was never in the right place or my mouth never speaks what I'm actually thinking for some odd reason. It just seems I realize things wway too late that's all. And evven if I was a nice person back wwhen wwe wwere alivve, wwe'd still be dead cause of Gam going highblood on us."

"I guess . . ." the princess looked at the prince who sighed once more and stood up. The prince was startled when she sat down beside him and put a hand over his.

Eridan raised an eyebrow, "WWhat you wwant to be matesprits noww? Don't you think it's kinda late for that? And don't you like Sol?"

"Oh shush, you stupid prince mouth is running again. If you were this considerate and nice while we were alive I would've been your matesprit sooner instead of being so annoyed by you. And we might as well since we're dead right? As for Sollux, yeah I did like him but his heart still holds Aradia. During our feelings jam before you came over for your stupid duel, we were talking about his feelings for her after she exploded," Feferi giggled and rested her head on the prince's shoulder as a blush crept over his face.

They sat there in comforting silence for the next few minutes before Eridan spoke once more, "Hey Fef. Did I kill Sol?"

Feferi blinked and looked up at the prince who was looking straight with a concerned yet sad face. She was silent for a minute just staring before she spoke, "I'm not sure, I did look around but as soon as I saw you appear my anger just took over and I crashed in. We could go look for him together if you want."

Eridan thought over the decision quite carefully before he decided, "WWell I do wwant to knoww if he's really dead or not. If he's dead I'm sure he'll attack me, but I'll let him cause I knoww I deservve it. I really hope he's alivve though."

Feferi stood up and pulled the prince with her, "Well I'm sure he'll understand once you explain to him like you did with me."

"Not after he punches me first upon first seeing me," Eridan smirked.

"Yeah probably. After checking for Sol we should see if we can talk to anyone else. Like Nepeta, I passed by her bubble as I came over to yours," Feferi happily took Eridan's hand as they left his dream bubble.

"Yeah I should apologize to her. Oh man that means the crazy clown got her," Eridan gladly accepted the hand, floating through the strange space looking around with Feferi.

He hoped that maybe they could have some sort of life here in these dream bubbles. One that was better than the other one he messed up greatly on. Maybe, just maybe.


End file.
